Ironi
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Katsuki adalah satria sejati. Ia mumpuni, tidak takut mati. Wanitanya malam ini adalah sebuah teka teki. Yang justru membuatnya takut menjemput esok hari. / Geisha!Izuku x Soldier!Katsuki /


Katsuki adalah _satria _sejati. Dia lelaki yang mumpuni. Dirinya, tidak pernah takut mati.

"Saya adalah perempuan Anda malam ini. Selamat datang, _danna_."

[ Katsuki tetap satria sejati. Ia tetap lelaki mumpuni. ]

–surai sacramento gradasi basil itu meliuk-liuk dari simpul sanggul. Wajah bundarnya terbubuhi pupur, mengubur bintik-bintik pada pigmen sekitar pipi dan bawah mata. Bibir itu buntal dan berbuah merah muda, mengilap dibawah polesan pemanis. Kedua netranya besar, bundar, amat jernih. Senada dengan surai sacramento, sesekali tatapnya genit dan berkilat di antara remang cahaya lilin.

Kimononya bertumpuk-tumpuk, menyembunyikan kelok molek tubuh setinggi 160 cm itu –Katsuki menarik napas, cawan _sake _disimpannya sejenak. Benarkah 160? Barangkali 150, karena tinggi wanita _penghibur _ itu bahkan tidak mencapai bahu. Baik, lupakan. Sosoknya sudah menghadap dan berpasrah diri. Duduk rapi, tersenyum manis, menunggu tuannya menghampiri.

Jantung Katsuki meleleh.

Kecup ringan dihadiahkan di perpotongan bahu. Tusuk sanggul dirabut tidak sabaran. Helai-helai hijau itu berhamburan, mekar seperti bunga dengan beberapa bagian yang meliuk di udara.

Ketika didorongnya sosok itu menuju _futon, _Katsuki tahu.

[ dirinya takut mati. Kini. ]

* * *

**.**

**Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi **

**[ no profit gained from this fanfiction ] **

_AlternativeUniverse!WorldWar, FemGeisha!Izuku, Soldier!Katsuki _

**Warning : **R18, implicit lemon content, fast plot, probably typo

**Rated : M **

_You're already warned. _

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Katsuki adalah satria sejati. Ia adalah prajurit gagah berani, pria mumpuni, dikenal tidak takut mati.

Perang besar melawan negara adikuasa menjemput esok hari. Malam ini prajurit pembela nasib bangsa diperintah memuaskan diri, ditemani _sake _dan wanita-wanita pembangkit birahi. Ia adalah satria sejati. Ketimbang birahi, kemenangan untuk esok hari jauh membayang-bayangi sudut hati.

"_danna?_ "

Wanitanya malam ini sungguh sebuah teka-teki. Tidak terlalu rupawan layaknya wanita penghibur lain, begitu tampak natural setelah riasannya dipaksa luntur oleh air mata dan keringat. Kayuhan Katsuki pada pinggangnya kelewat kuat. Tapi belum ada lapis kimono yang tanggal. Dibiarkannya wanita itu kegerahan di tengah desah dan genjotan. Katsuki merobek lengan _hakama _nya sendiri, mengelapi muka dengan raut sendu dan nikmat di bawahnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Barulah ia temukan bintik-bintik kecil menghujani pipi dan bawah mata, alis kelewat tipis yang terbentuk segaris, hidung mungil dengan besar lubang yang bahkan kelingking Katsuki tidak akan mumpuni masuk, juga bibir pucat dengan senyum lemah terukir.

"Midoriya Izuku, _danna_."

Ronde satu selesai. Katsuki bangkit dan menyeka keringat. Wanitanya membenahi diri sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mendekat lalu kembali menuangkan _sake _ pada cawan milik tuannya. Ketika sosok bernama Midoriya Izuku itu hendak menyanggul rambut, Katsuki menepis tegas. Tidak usah, aku suka rambutmu acak-acakan begitu –kata Katsuki jujur.

Setelah sekitar empat tenggakan, Katsuki kembali mencumbu wanitanya. Kali ini lapis pertama kimono dilepas. Pria gagah itu tidak membiarkan Izuku terbaring lemah, hanya mengukung sosok hawa tersebut di pangkuan. Sungguh candu. Katsuki sadar ia jatuh cinta pada wanitanya malam ini. Jantungnya meleleh. Namun hari esok melambai. Keraguan segera menghujani pikiran.

"Katakan, _danna. _Seberapa kuat musuh kita kali ini?"

Katsuki memutuskan untuk menunda ronde kedua. Pria itu hanya menyamankan wajah pada gumpalan dada lembut nan hangat, membiarkan wanitanya menyisir surai kuning jelek miliknya. Bibirnya mulai mengucurkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan, sesekali Izuku berpendapat dan mengatakan apa yang diketahuinya.

Teka teki lain muncul. Izuku memang tidak seperti wanita penghibur lainnya. Wawasan wanita satu itu luas dan mendalam. Lantas Katsuki bertanya, dengan selangkangan yang mulai tegang, siapa gerangan kau Midoriya. Wanitanya itu menjawab dengan raut hangat, kemudian mengucur cerita kilas balik ketika sosoknya masih menjadi seorang tenaga medis bagi tentara Jepang, sebelum menjadi seorang penghibur yang mengurung diri dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku.

"Kenapa kau berhenti menjadi tenaga medis?"

Kimono lapis kedua sudah terlepas. Kulit sebening mutiara itu mulai mengintip leluasa. Katsuki terengah-engah. Siap menuju ronde dua.

"Pemerintah memberhentikan saya bertugas –_nnh, _ ibu saya meninggal."

Ibunya adalah seorang wanita penghibur ternama. Pewaris marga Midoriya diharuskan menjadi penerus dari apa yang hilang –konyol, Jepang mampu melepas satu tenaga penyelamat nyawa prajurit demi menggantikan tempat pemuas birahi. _Bukankah itu tidak adil? _ Izuku berbisik diantara desah, namun Katsuki menjawabnya dengan kayuhan pinggang yang lebih hebat.

Ronde kedua selesai. Izuku benar-benar berantakan. Kimono lapis terakhir masih tersemat dengan bentuk tak keruan. Katsuki masih enggan melepas hakama.

"Kenapa wajah Anda sedih seperti itu, _danna?_"

Katsuki membawa wanitanya duduk. Menolak mentah tawaran untuk dituangkan minum. Izuku kembali mengelus kepala yang kini mencari kehangatan diantara belah paha. Raut gusar jelas tergambar di wajah Katsuki sekarang.

"Aku teringat kawanku."

Kini posisi mereka berubah. Hanya duduk bersisian, dengan Katsuki yang membimbing kepala Izuku untuk bersandar di bahunya. Jemari mereka bertaut mesra, dibubuhi lengketnya keringat dan cairan cinta. Napas Izuku tenang, mendengarkan tiap kegelisahan Katsuki yang berhamburan. Esok adalah hari besar. Jepang akan kalah. Katsuki berkata dengan nada yang sudah kalah.

"Dia mati saat kami menyerang _pearl harbour. _ Dia mati karena menyelamatkanku."

"_Danna –"_

"Namanya Kirishima."

Tangis Katsuki berjatuhan, tidak banyak namun terdengar memilukan. Izuku menghadiahkan tangisnya dengan senyum dan banyak cumbuan, menenangkan bahwa Kirishima mati dengan bangga. Wanita itu melepaskan hakama tuannya sebatas pinggang, untuk menontonkan tubuh tegap dengan bekas luka yang berdesak-desakan. Dada, punggung, bahu, lengan. Izuku kecup tiap luka itu sayang-sayang. Katsuki terkekeh senang.

"Saya juga mempunyai teman. Ashido-san."

Kini Izuku yang menyatukan diri, siap menjadi wanita yang mengendarai. Ronde ketiga dimulai ketika Katsuki menggeram nikmat, menggigit dan menyusu pada dua dada di hadapan. Ronde ketiga itu berlangsung cepat, dengan cerita Izuku yang dibiarkan buntu tanpa ada penyelesaian.

Dua insan itu menarik napas sebentar. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Izuku melepaskan lapis terakhir kimononya. Ia kembali utuh di hadapan tuannya, hadir dengan wujud yang lebih murni, seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Katsuki menerjangnya kembali.

"Lalu?"

Belum, belum. Mereka belum menginjak ronde keempat. Katsuki hanya menggesek dan menggoda. Menikmati desah putus asa dan lelah dari wanitanya mengudara di sekitar telinga. Izuku terbatuk-batuk sebentar. Kini sedih menghiasi raut mukanya.

"Dia bunuh diri setelah mendapat kabar kekasihnya mati."

Oh, betapa mengharukan. Katsuki berkomentar sejenak. Izuku menambahkan, bahwa kejadian itu tidak berselang lama setelah serangan _pearl harbour _ beberapa waktu silam. Tangis Katsuki kembali pecah ketika sadar bahwa _kekasih _yang dimaksud adalah kawannya sendiri, Kirishima.

"Bukankah mereka _indah, danna?_ "

"Brengsek! Kau berusaha membuatku stres atau bagaimana?!"

Ronde keempat dimulai dengan tusukan kasar. Katsuki marah besar. Desah Izuku mulai mencicit kesakitan. Namun wanita itu tidak keberatan. Diraihnya wajah sang tuan, dibawa menuju bibir untuk mendaratkan kecupan di kening. Katsuki terengah-engah, emosinya bergolak dan tidak menentu.

"Dosakah saya bila mencintai Anda, _danna_?"

Jantung Katsuki sudah tidak ada rupa. Hancur berkeping-keping. Mentari akan segera menjejaki langit. Tidak lama lagi ia harus segera bergegas bangkit dan mengangkat senjata. Meninggalkan wanitanya yang kini menangis pilu di dada. Mengaku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, pada malam pertama mereka bertemu, malam ini, _malam tadi. _

Katsuki takut mati.

"Terima kasih. Karenamu, aku jadi takut mati."

Ronde kelima, ronde terakhir. Katsuki melepas hakama, hadir sebagai pria satria yang tidak berpenutup apa-apa. Izuku mengulurkan dua tangan, siap menerima sosok itu dan terbang menuju nirwana bersama-sama. Percintaan mereka kali ini benar-benar nyata. Katsuki sungguh teliti menjajah jengkal demi jengkal tubuh jamahan. Tidak ada cerita atau dialog lain yang menyela, cukup desah dan tatap cinta berirama disana. Sentuhan Katsuki begitu berarti. Izuku nyaris menangis lagi.

"Tapi, setidaknya, Anda punya alasan kuat untuk tetap hidup."

Ayam mulai bernyanyi, sinar mentari mencuri-curi lirik dari balik celah bilik. Izuku gemetar, rasa takut menghujani dada. Katsuki masih menggagahinya, dengan raut yang enggan –

"Aku akan kembali."

Ejakulasi dilepas jauh di dalam diri, Izuku memejam, menghayati dinding perut yang panas dan terisi. Katsuki mengumpulkan napas, dengan lengan menumpu badan, sedikit bergetar, esok sudah datang. Dua sosok itu saling menatap, senyum terukir di bibir keduanya. Tidak perlu ada air mata. Esok sudah datang. Jepang akan kalah. Katsuki akan kembali.

"Saya akan menunggu, _danna_."

Sepuluh menit menuju keberangkatan, Izuku memainkan peran sebagai istri sebentar. Ia membawakan sarapan, mempersiapkan keperluan bepergian, memakaikan seragam prajurit, dan memberi kecup di dahi. Katsuki tersenyum tiada henti. Ajal sudah menanti.

"Aku pergi." pamitnya, memakai topi prajurit sebelum undur diri.

Izuku melambaikan tangan, terus mendeklarasikan cintanya lewat air mata dan bisikan pelan. Katsuki mendengarnya. Katsuki menjawabnya. Pintu ruangan tempat mereka menghabiskan malam kini tertutup rapat. Katsuki sudah berangkat. Pria satria itu pergi menuju takdir yang menunggunya.

Sampai kapanpun, Katsuki akan tetap menjadi pria satria. Pria yang mumpuni. Yang sempat takut mati karena jatuh cinta sekali. Yang kemudian benar-benar pergi setelah berita kekalahan Jepang mengudara lewat radio, esok pagi. []

.

* * *

.

Review?

_Danke, Tchüß!_

_Ore _


End file.
